Conventionally, electric storage apparatuses have been provided as power sources for various equipment. Such an electric storage apparatus includes a plurality of electric storage devices aligned in a first direction and having external terminals, a spacer arranged between each adjacent two of the plurality of electric storage devices, and a frame holding the plurality of electric storage devices and the spacer.
The frame includes a pair of end members arranged on both sides in the first direction of the plurality of electric storage devices so as to sandwich the plurality of electric storage devices, and a coupling member coupling the pair of end members to each other (for example, JP 2001-023702 A).
Meanwhile, such an electric storage apparatus, for example, ensures the properties of allowing air to pass between the spacer and each of the electric storage devices by arranging the electric storage devices at equal intervals. For example, in some cases, the spacer of such an electric storage apparatus may be formed into a wave shape that is continuous in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction.
In such a case, when a compressive force (compressive force so as to sandwich the end members) in the first direction acts on the electric storage apparatus, the spacer substantially uniformly deforms as a whole. Therefore, the plurality of electric storage devices come close to each other, thereby causing the external terminals of adjacent electric storage devices to contact each other.